1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, a manufacturing method for the same, and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging device in the past includes a photoelectric conversion region formed in a semiconductor substrate, signal reading out means for reading out signal charges generated in the photoelectric conversion region, and a metal light shielding film that is formed on the semiconductor substrate via an insulating film and has an opening on the photoelectric conversion region. The metal light shielding film is formed of, for example, aluminum.
When oblique incident light is made incident on the photoelectric conversion region of the solid-state imaging device having such structure, the incident light is reflected on an end face and a surface of the light shielding film and made incident on an element different from a photoelectric conversion section that should originally receive the light. This incident light is photoelectrically converted into a false signal charge in a photoelectric conversion section different from the photoelectric conversion section on which the light should originally be made incident.
In order to solve the problem, in some solid-state imaging devices, a black dyed layer (see, for example, JP-A-4-337667), black insulative resin (see, for example, JP-A-1-191481), and a black color resist in which pigment, carbon black, or the like is included (see, for example, JP-A-7-86545) are used as light shielding films instead of the metal light shielding film.
When the periphery of the photoelectric conversion sections is shielded from light by using the black insulative resin or the like, the thickness equal to or larger than 1 is necessary to suppress flare light due to metal wirings in a large area.
For example, when a light shielding film made of one layer of the black insulative resin is formed not only in the periphery of a pixel region having plural photoelectric conversion sections but also among the photoelectric conversion sections, a light shielding film as high as about 1 μm is formed among the photoelectric conversion sections as in the periphery of the pixel region.
Therefore, a part of oblique incident light about to be made incident on the photoelectric conversion sections is blocked by the light shielding film formed among the photoelectric conversion sections. This is a cause of a fall in the sensitivity of the solid-state imaging device.